


It’s a nice story, isn’t it?

by spideyrue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope, This is going to be cute, mj still reads them tho, peter knows nothing about books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrue/pseuds/spideyrue
Summary: Peter send MJ books because he doesn’t know how to talk to her without making a fool of himself. He tries, he really tries.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter has never seen Michelle without her face in a book. He always loved the focused look on her face whenever she really got into one. Her hair is falling over her face and he desperately wants to move it out of the way so she can see better. Currently she was reading “The Age of Innocence,” on the top bleachers in the gym. Now that he thinks about it, he had never seen her actually doing any of the gym activities we were supposed to do. He supposes she does just enough for her to pass the class. He should probably stop staring sometime soon. 

“You know if you keep staring, she’s bound to notice right?” A voice interrupts his thoughts. Peter turned his head to find the source of the voice, belonging to his best friend Ned.

“If you keep your voice down, maybe she won’t hear you.” Peter said trying to keep the teasing to a minimum.

“You do know that she is our best friend right? Why can’t you talk to her instead of staring at her from afar like a creep,” Ned said.

“Sure,” Peter said sarcastically, “just tell me how to talk to Michelle, our best friend, who I have a huge crush on, without making her think I have a crush on her so I don’t jeopardize our friendship. Real easy, Ned!also nursing a huge crush, without making her think I have a crush on her because I don’t want to ruin our friendship”

The bell rung indicating that class was over. “Look maybe you can express your feelings without her knowing that it’s you expressing your feelings, you get me?” Ned said “Maybe get her some books and leave them in her locker.”

“What like a secret admirer? Isn’t that a little too cliché? That only happens in romantic comedies.” Peter questioned.

“I mean yeah, but it’s not like your going to talk to her anytime soon so why not leave her gifts.” Ned asked, making a very good point.

The rest of the day, Peter was barely paying attention in any of his classes. His thoughts were focused on finding the best books for Michelle to read; the only problem was he couldn’t think of any. He should read more often because honestly this is embarrassing. Maybe Aunt May will know mor-

“Mr. Parker are you with us?” the teacher asked.

“Uh yeah,” Peter said embarrassingly. “Yeah I’m paying attention.”

The teacher started the lesson and Peter started drifting off again. All he has to do is find a good book and write a small note to go along with it. How hard could it be?

——————————————————————

Peter wasn’t stalking MJ’s locker, he just wanted to make sure she got his gift that’s all. He wasn't stalking. When he sees her coming towards her locker, he tried to make himself hidden so she wouldn’t notice him. Peter just wanted to see her reaction. He sees her unlocking her locker and he could just feel the sweat stains starting to form on his shirt. Why was he so nervous?

He sees her seeing the book, and Peter swore he could see a small smile on her face. He got her “The Princess Saves Herself In This One,” and he only hopes she likes it or at least gives it a try. He read some reviews and people seem to like it so let’s hope. Before she had the chance to turn around to see who sent it, Peter started walking to his next class. 

——————————————————————

By lunch, Peter saw MJ reading the book he got her. He can’t tell if she is enjoying it or not, but she has the focus look on her face, so he guesses she likes it. 

“Hey MJ, is that a new book?” Peter discretely asked. “It’s just that I never seen you with that book before.”

“Ye-Yeah” MJ said, if Peter was paying close attention, he would’ve heard the slight nervousness in her voice, “I just got it and so far, so good. Can’t complain.” 

 

Can’t complain is good, right? Maybe he should have read it before he gave it to her? Man he wished he can read her mind. If he had THAT superpower, it would help him a lot. 

“Peter, did you hear me?” He heard MJ, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Peter asked nervously.

MJ laughed at him which only made Peter’s nerves worse--it was the cutest laugh he’d ever heard. “I said, did you study for the Calculus test that we have today? I texted you last night as a reminder,” 

Peter forgot about the test, much less studied for it. He was too busy finding a book MJ could like, but he is not going to tell her that. “O-oh yeah I did, I am so ready for this test!” Peter lied, but he could already tell she sees through him.

Before MJ could say anything, the lunch bell rang and Peter said a quick bye before running out of the cafeteria so he doesn’t embarrass himself more than he already has. 

——————————————————————

MJ had finished the book in two days, Peter realized he hadn’t thought of what he’d do after she finished it.. Should he get her another book? He should have expected this why didn’t he expect this. He is just having a mild crisis, that’s all.. Nothing to worry about. Should he ask about the book? Should he act like nothing happened? It frustrates him how you can't just google this stuff. Peter continued to internally beat himself up before Ned, once again, interrupted his thoughts.

Ned snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s faces, getting Peter out of his thoughts. “Dude are you ok? You haven’t said anything in the past five minutes and I really need help with this one question on the homework.” Ned said, trying to get Peter’s attention.

“Should I get MJ another book? he finished the one I got her so quickly.” Peter asked, clearly ignoring Ned’s question from earlier. “Like I knew she read fast but I didn’t know she read that fast like it’s so inhuman on how fast she read that book!” Peter rambled on.

Ned knew that they weren’t going to be focusing on homework anytime soon, so he decided to help his best friend. “Well, did it seem that she liked to book?” Ned asked, “Like did she seem like she enjoyed it?” 

“Well yeah and when I asked her about it, she seemed to like it, so that’s good right?” Peter asked, regretting his decision to do this and now thinking about it, why didn’t he just talk to her?

“Maybe keep getting her the books since you won’t tell her ‘Hey MJ I really like you. I don’t know if you like me back and you don’t have too like me back just because I said it, but I just wanted to let you know’ like is that so hard for you to say?” Ned countered.

“Yes Ned but it’s so hard for me to say that to one of my best friends face.” Peter said not believing that Ned; his best friend doesn’t understand what’s he going through. He really likes one of his best friends and he just doesn’t want to ruin their friendship because he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

“If you’re done with your freak out, do you have the answer to number five in the homework? I wanna make sure I’m right, like I know I’m right but my brain just wants to make sure I’m right.” Ned asked trying to get Peter to finish his homework. 

Peter snapping out of his thoughts, “Yeah I did, it’s 43.” finally answering Neds question.

——————————————————————

Weeks go by and Peter sent MJ at least six books and she read them all so fast, but she reading them. One day MJ and Peter are hanging out at his place about to start a movie night, they are just waiting on Ned. 

“What movie franchise are we watching tonight?” Michelle asked.

“I’m stuck between Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings.” Peter answered.

“I don’t think I can stand Harry’s stupidity tonight, so Lord of the Rings?”

“Lord of the Rings it is then.” Peter’s phone buzzed with a text as he spoke to MJ.

Ned: Hey dude can’t make it, BETTY ASKED ME OUT, so we’re hanging out. Maybe now you can tell MJ about your crush?

“Wassup?” MJ asked when she saw Peter’s face. “ Leeds ditching us for Betty?”

“Ho-how did you know that?” Peter asked surprised. Can she read his mind? Does she have powers?

“Hey Pete, did you hear me?” MJ interrupted his thoughts.

“Um yeah, Ned ditched us to go on a date with Betty, so if you don’t want to stay you don’t have to.”

“Great, I’ll see you at school on Monday.” MJ got up and headed to her bag that was on the counter.

“What?” Peter said before his brain had time to process what just happened. “Oh I guess I see you at school on Monday.” Peter said, trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

“Dude I’m messing you, I like hanging out with you, even if nerd #2 isn’t here with us.” MJ said. Peter sighed and smiled. 

“Ha ha very funny.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. To be honest, he didn’t even know how to respond to that. If Peter was paying attention, he would have seen MJ moving side to side nervously.

“Want to get this movie night started or what?” MJ asked, taking Peter away from his thoughts. 

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Peer said excitedly.

——————————————————————

They were in the middle of watching “The Fellowship of the Ring,”Peter just realized how close they were sitting. If both of them turned their heads at the exact same time, he would see the freckles on her face.

“How does Legolas keep his hair so flowy? Like why does it always look like it’s caught in the wind?” MJ said getting Peter out of his thoughts.

“Well obviously it’s because he is always shooting in a commercial.” Peter joked.

MJ laughed and there he was, again, falling in love with her laugh. He didn’t realize he was staring until she turned her head to face him. Their faces were so close-too close, even..Their bodies were moving before their brains had a chance to tell them what was happening. They were getting closer and closer and closer.

“Hey kids!” May came in which caused Peter and MJ to jump apart from each other. “ What are you guys watching?” 

Peter got his voice faster than MJ, “ Lord of the Rings” 

May was about to reply but MJ finally got her voice back, “Actually it’s getting late and I should get home.” 

“Oh honey, do you need a ride? It’s no bother at all.” May asked MJ with a smile on her face. It was New York after all.

“If you don’t mind, let me just get my stuff.” MJ said, getting up from the couch and Peter instantly felt cold hit him. 

“I’ll see you at school Peter!” MJ called back.

“Yeah see ya” Peter said, waving goodbye as he processed what just happened. 

When May and MJ left, Pete couldn’t help but ponder over what happened in the past ten minutes.

Were they about to kiss?


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since, as Peter dubbed it,  **_THE INCIDENT_ ** . It was a little dramatic but what else was he going to call it.  _ Me and MJ almost kissed in my living room and who knows what was going to happen after that. _ Yeah that just sounds crazy. That was not even the crazy thing about this situation. MJ was acting completely normal. Like nothing has happened. Now what was Peter supposed to make of that.

 

They were sitting next to each other in history class doing a group assignment. Peter was too busy bobbing his knee up and down that the work in front of him was not interesting him.

 

“Hey are you ok?” MJ asked, interrupting Peter’s inner crisis.

 

“Huh, oh yeah I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping lately and I think it’s catching up to me.” Peter said, trying to sound like he wasn’t freaking out.

 

“Yeah maybe you should come in earlier from patrol so you can get a goods night sleep?” MJ suggested. 

 

“Yeah maybe I should.” Peter agreed.

 

MJ turned back to her work and Peter could not take his eyes off of her. He eventually did so he could finish his work. When the bell rang and the class was dismissed, Peter still sat there brainstorming a way to approach MJ with making a complete fool of himself. There was only one person that could totally help him out with this little situation and that was Ned. Ned would know what to do. I mean it was his idea to leave MJ books so maybe he would have an answer to this.

 

——————————————————————

 

“Peter,” Ned said, confused “how did you manage to almost kiss her and not talk about it, for a week.”

 

Peter and Ned were hanging out at Peter’s place, with Peter hanging upside from his bed. To be honest, Peter knows why he hasn’t spoken to MJ about his yet. He is afraid that MJ doesn’t really like him and she’s only reading these books just to make him happy and she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. Peter knows that it’s far off from the truth, but the thought is still there, you know, just in case.

 

“I just don’t know how to talk to her about this.” Peter admitted. “Do I just go up to her and ask  _ hey remember how we had movie night and I’m like 87% sure we were about to kiss before my aunt walked in,  _ like that just seems wrong.”

 

Ned agreed to what Peter said. Then Ned thought of something.

 

“Ok I have an idea, do a movie night again, all three of us right. Then I make up some excuse for me to leave early so it’s just you and MJ.” Ned started

 

“I’m listening.” Peter said, intrigued.

 

“You guys continue to watch the movie and you bring up how it’s just like last time and wait for her reaction.” Ned suggested.

 

Peter started to sit up, piecing the pieces together.

 

“If she seems interested then I would know for sure that she likes me, but if she doesn’t then I know that she only likes me as a friend.” Peter said, liking this plan.

 

“Exactly, you liked MJ for some months now and if the book plan is working that would mean MJ totally likes you back.” Ned said excitedly 

 

Peter leaned back onto his bed and went over the plan again in his head. This was definitely going to work out exactly as planned, the first step is to just invite MJ to movie night. What could possibly go wrong. 

 

——————————————————————

 

So the plan is already going wrong. Peter had planned to ask MJ to movie night during lunch, but she didn’t show up to the cafeteria. That was fine, he would just ask her when they have class together. They were doing laps around the gym and peter had planned to ask her will they were running, well more like jogging. He was about to run up to her and ask, but then MJ fell pretty hard and hurt her ankle and had to be taken to the nurses office. So far the universe seem to be telling him to give it up and just be lonely forever. He was seriously considering it, if he was being honest. 

 

When Peter walked into his history class, he was more than glad to see that MJ was fine and reading the latest book he had gotten her. When he sat down next to her, Peter was feeling nervous again. 

 

“How’s your ankle?” Peter asked MJ.

 

“It’s fine, just need to ice it and it should be fine by tomorrow. This is just another reason why I do not like gym class.” MJ said with a smile on her face. 

 

Peter was happy she was ok, and that smile on her face made him smile. More people started to come into the classroom. Welp it was now or never Peter hoped. 

 

“So,” Peter started nervously, “ me and Ned are having another movie night, and I was hoping do you want to join us.”

 

MJ looked up from her book and looked at Peter. Peter nervously gulped, worried that she might say no.

 

“Yeah sure that sounds like a lot of fun, but I get to choose what we are watching.” MJ said with a smile on her face. Peter really loved that smile. 

 

“Yeah that sounds like a deal,” Peter said with a smile on his face. What? When MJ smiles he instantly smiles with her, he can’t help it. 

 

The teacher walked in and everyone in the class started to pay attention to the lesson. Peter had to dial down his smile or else the teacher would most definitely call him out in front of the entire class. Now Peter can not wait till Friday.

 

——————————————————————

 

It was Friday, Peter and Ned were sitting in the living room taking out the movies so MJ can take her pick on what to watch. Ned has taken the only chair in the room so Peter and MJ would HAVE to sit on the couch. This plan was genius and they were really proud of it. MJ came knocking on the door about twenty minutes later 

 

“I brought snacks,” MJ announced when she walked in “ I brought candy, chips, and juice.” MJ sat the bag down on the table.

 

“Awesome!” Ned said, grabbing the bag to see what kind of candy she brought over. 

 

MJ smiled and instantly sat next to Peter. The plan was in motion. MJ was looking at all the movies that have set out and she picked up Harry Potter.

 

“I felt like I haven’t seen this in a while.” MJ said to Peter, since Ned was too busy looking at all the goodies “we can watch this.” 

 

Peter nodded and got up to put the movie in the player. When he returned to his spot, Peter made sure to sit a tiny bit closer to MJ without her noticing and making it weird. About halfway through the movie, Peter hears a text message comes in. He assumes it’s Ned about to say he has to go do a family emergency or something so he could be with MJ alone. That was not the case. 

 

“Aw crap,” MJ said, “ I have to go, my sister got hurt at her friend's house and I have to go pick her up.” She explained. 

 

MJ started to get up and gather her things and started to head for the door.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Peter said, getting up so he could walk her out. Welp there goes the most genius plan ever.

 

When they got to the door, MJ turned around and looked at Peter.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t stay but I’ll make it up to you, I promise” MJ said.

 

“Well, only because you said you would make it up to me, I will accept your apology.” Peter said jokingly. 

 

MJ smiles at that and said goodbye to Peter and yelled goodbye to Ned. When Peer walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, he just watch the screen.

 

“Well the plan almost worked out,” Ned said 

 

Peter stared back at Ned and looked back to the screen. Yeah it almost worked. Almost. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at when I posted this and looks at today’s date* SORRY LIFE GOT IN THE WAY BUT I UPDATED YAY! This story should have one more chapter before its finished, but I got my motivation to write again YAY! Also I did start another story and I have another in mind so let see if I can actually write it lol. Thanks so much for reading, I really mean it <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry for any mistakes  
> Giving thanks to hanna and nikki for helping me  
> I really hope you liked it 
> 
> If you want you can follow my twitter @spideyrue


End file.
